99 Ways to Say I Love You
by thegirlwiththedreams
Summary: At a coffee shop, Percy makes Annabeth a bet. If she can say 'I love you' in 99 languages, then he can do so too by telling her 99 things that make him love her. Warning: Huge amount of Percabeth fluff! Awesome burdgebug picture for cover!
1. Caramel

I Love You-Caramel

Percy Jackson smiled at the cashier as they told him his order back. "Two coffees-a blue frappucino, and a regular decaf mocha."

"Thanks," he said, as he grabbed his coffees. Well, one wasn't his. One was his girlfriend's-Annabeth Chase.

He found a comfy pair of armchairs, and propped his backpack on the other chair to save the spot. He loved the Blue Bean. It prided itself as being the only coffee place in the world that made blue coffee. Well, more indigo, but you couldn't be picky when it came to blue beverages. You took what you got. They also claimed that their coffee was the best, but Percy couldn't really tell a difference between it and the Starbucks down the street. However, as long as the coffee stayed blue, and for Annabeth, as long as there was caffeine to sustain her always chugging mind, then they would keep on patronizing the coffee shop.

And there she was-the woman of the moment-Annabeth. Percy couldn't help smiling as her blonde curls bounced in her ponytail, and the few stray wisps danced about in the cool November Manhattan breeze. Her quick gray eyes searched the room, and then her eyes lit up as she saw him. Percy always got chills when that happened; he still couldn't believe a girl like that would ever light up at the sight of him.

Her fingers wrapped around the cup, and she took a long, appreciative sip as she tasted the coffee. Her long, tan even in the winter fingers traced around the cup, a habit Percy loved. It made her the way she was.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "So. Seaweed Brain, guess what?"

He gave her a playful smile. "What?"

She gave him a grin. "I learned something today!"

Percy laughed. "No, shocker. I don't call you Wise Girl for nothing."

Annabeth swatted his arm playfully. "You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you!"

Percy smiled at her. "Annabeth, I gave up on being smarter than you a long time ago. What I _haven't_ given up, however, is teasing you. So, you were saying?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know you love that. Oh yeah! That's what I learned today! I know how to say 'I love you' in 99 langauges! _Mi stiambo, volim te, ngo oi ney, wo ie ne_-"

Percy gave a quick kiss to get her to stop talking. "Alright, I believe you, Wise Girl! But just so you know, I can say I love you in 99 ways too."

She gave him a doubtful look. "I think your Swahili is hardly up to par."

Percy laughed and kissed her forehead. "I can say 'I love you' in different ways than you can. You remember words, I remember moments. In fact, I bet you I can remember 99 little things, little memories, that make me love you. I'll start right now. I love how you add a shot of caramel in your coffee when you think no one is looking. You make sure no one is looking, than you squeeze it in quickly and carefully, and you make everyone think you're a no-nonsense girl who is tough and takes no sugar with her coffee, but I know that's not the truth, Wise Girl. It's like you, kind of. All grumpy on the outside-"

"Hey!" she protested.

"-However, I know you're sweet, and that you're not tough at all!" Percy started tickling her, and she giggled.

"Stop!" she said while laughing. "So, I guess that's one down. Another 98 to go."

"Yep," Percy said. "This'll be fun!"


	2. Ballet

_Hey guys! thanks for the reviews and follows! It means so much to me! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions, you guys really helped and made me feel good about this story. Please review and follow, I hope you like it! :) _

Te Quiero-Ballet

Percy walked into Annabeth's flat, tucking his gold spare key securely in his pocket. Annabeth was out getting groceries, and she needed someone to watch her huge Great Dane, Chocolate. Chocolate was nowhere near as dangerous as Cerberus, who Annabeth had once befriended, but he was a lot better at destroying Annabeth's stuff.

"Hey, get off that, or we're both in the doghouse with her." Percy tried to talk sternly to the dog, but it barked happily and sniffed Percy's hand.

"Ah, who are we kidding? I'm not responsible enough. Just make sure to hide the evidence, ok?" He looked seriously at the dog, and it looked stoically back.

Percy grabbed himself a cup and poured some Blue Raspberry Kool-Aid that Annabeth kept especially for him. He sat down on the couch, ready to watch some TV, when a tape caught his eye, one with tiny, cursive letters spelling out the words "Annabeth Ballet"

The word "ballet" was one of the words that he had never expected to see next to each other. Maybe if the word "kill" was in between, but otherwise, never.

Percy looked anxiously at the door. If she caught him, he would be in so much trouble. But…this was priceless. He _had_ to watch it.

Annabeth was all for the vintage, so her house had a VCR. Percy had tried to convince her it was a stupid piece of junk, but he was glad Annabeth had resolve of steel, because it had opened up this opportunity.

Stealthfully, he put the tape in after turning the TV on. The screen crackled, and then a faded, sepia-toned picture came into view.

It was Annabeth, no mistake. Her blonde curls fell out of her high bun, and she had her serious, stubborn expression that he loved so much. While all of the other girls looked positively radiant with happiness, and racked with nervousness at being out on the stage, Annabeth looked pouty and utterly bored. As the other girls pirouetted with happiness, Annabeth went through the moves as if she was bored. She hit every move better than everyone else, but she made it look like an utter bore.

Percy watched in amazement. He had never had any idea of Annabeth's hidden talent in ballet. It was like Percy had discovered that Annabeth was from Mars.

His shock had dulled his senses, and he didn't realize that anyone was in the room with him until he heard Annabeth's suspicious voice. "What are you watching?"

Percy tried not to sound guilty. "Nothing…" he said in a far too suspicious manner.

"Perseus Jackson, you tell me this instant, or so help me-"

"Fine…fine. I'll tell you if I must…prima ballerina!" he said with a triumphant air.

"You found out?" she said in an air worthy of a funeral director's voice.

"That's awesome though! Why didn't you tell me?"

Annabeth gave him an annoyed stare. "Cause you would tell this story to all of our friends, I'd lose all of my self-respect, and you'd never let me hear the end of it?"

Percy gave a nod. "Touché. But...due to the fact that your dancing skills are now up to mine-" (Annabeth smirked.) "May I have this dance?"

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Why of course, Mr. Jackson. I'd love to."

Honestly, ballet was nothing like the slow dancing they were doing, but Percy took whatever chance he got to hold Annabeth. Even though the style was nothing like what Annabeth had done in the video, ad it had been years, Annabeth moved with elegance and speed.

Percy leaned in to kiss her, and then broke away with a smile. "How'd I get a gal like you, Wise Girl?"

She grinned back at him. "Well, you're awfully sweet and cute, and although you stink at dancing-"

"Excuse me?" he said with an air of mock anger.

"-I can't imagine life without you."

Percy gave a fake frown that he knew she saw right through and said, "Yeah, me too. Me too, Wise Girl." Then he kissed her again. Smiling, he broke away saying, "I may not be a dancer, but I do happen to have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. And that's fine with me."

_Thanks for reading! Come back soon! :)_


	3. Tennis

_Hey guys and gals! Your reviews are awesome, and thanks so much for reading so far! Just so you know, if you want to suggest a prompt for me to write about, please suggest! If I can fin inspiration for it, I'll include it!_

Mi Stiambo-Tennis

Percy was comfortably laying on Annabeth's shoulder as she read a book about war. Like that was a surprise. He had just gotten comfortable, when Annabeth leapt up deftly. She didn't even seem to hear the sickening crunch as Percy's head hit against her coffee table. Percy sometimes wondered if she would notice if he mortally wounded himself. He had once tried faking a seizure, but when he had confronted her that she didn't seem to care that he was having a very fatal (or as fatal as a fake fit could be) spasm, she merely said she knew it wasn't real. Percy didn't know if his girlfriend had gained super-awesome Apollo healing powers, but if she had, it was clearly not evidenced when she had been unable to put a bandage on his finger after he got a papercut.

"Umm…" he said, as he tried to get up, but kept on slipping on Annabeth's hardwood floors. "What was that for?"

"We need to exercise…" Annabeth muttered under her breath, her gray eyes alight with worry. "We're fat, gigantic gorillas!" She put her head in her hands worriedly.

"Uh…Annabeth? You do remember that we go to Camp Half-Blood three times a week to do sword-training? I don't think that's exactly 'light work'."

"Stop it, Percy! Why are you mocking me? I meant we need to do something normal…something that my mortal neighbors won't call the coast guards about!"

"Annabeth!" Percy said, grasping his girlfriend's hands. "You've never even talked to your neighbors. The Mist prevents them from seeing you! You specifically asked Chiron to do that for you because, and I quote 'I don't want to be social! Socializing is for mortals!'."

"I had also said on that day that you could eat all of my new gourmet cupcakes, but you didn't believe that, did you?" Annabeth said triumphantly. She saw the stricken look on his face, and her face froze with horror. "That was you who ate them? I thought it was Grover! I didn't give him any tin cans for a week!"

"Oops…I'm sorry." Percy gave her his best puppy-dog eyes, and he knew she was melting faster than Lydian drakon venom. "Forgive me, best girlfriend of all time?"

Annabeth put a finger on her chin as she pretended to think hard. "Fine…if you do a sport with me!"

Percy groaned. "Fine, Wise Girl. You know I stink at sports, though. Well, besides being incredibly good-looking." (Annabeth rolled her eyes.)

She clapped her hands and with a sarcastically peppy smirk, she said. "We're going to play…tennis!"

Percy's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? When?!"

Annabeth grabbed his arm and smiled brightly. "Right now!"

He tried to protest, but she pulled him insistently out the door. He thought it was impossible for a girl Annabeth's size to pull him down five of New York's most crowded blocks, but they wound up in front of a neatly trimmed tennis court in almost no time at all. She handed him a bag. "Here's your stuff. Go get changed!" She pulled off her long peacoat-jacket and revealed a cute tennis outfit underneath.

"But…" he stuttered. "How did you know I was going to come? You sprung this on me today!"

Annabeth gave him a smirk. "Perce, I knew it was you who stole the cupcakes. You left the wrappers, remember? Grover always eats the whole thing!"

Percy groaned. "You're too smart for your own good."

She gave him a thumbs-up as she walked toward the court. "I know Seaweed Brain, I know."

Percy walked onto the court to see a rather snobby-looking man talking to Annabeth. He was about their age, and Percy had to admit, rather handsome. Percy could tell Annabeth thought so too by the way she was blushing. Percy cleared his throat as the man gave him a sneer. "So...we ready for our lesson?" He put a protective arm around Annabeth, who giggled.

The man ignored Percy and walked toward Annabeth. "First you have to practice your swing…let me show you." The man put his hands on top of Annabeth as she held her racket. He moved with her as she swung the racket gently. The man gave her a dazzling smile. "Well miss, you're a natural."

The man walked back to the center of the court, completely bypassing Percy, who was on the other side of Annabeth. "Next step…practice hitting the ball."

His mouth gaped open. The man hadn't even helped him! He saw Annabeth put her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Percy stared at her crossly. This was all her fault!

It was even worse this time. The trainer would throw the ball gently, and although Annabeth was perfectly apt at hitting the ball on her own, the trainer guided her arm, holding her as she hit it. Then, it hit its worst: the man put his hand around Annabeth's waist to guide her.

Percy felt angry. This man clearly knew it was Percy's girlfriend, but he had clearly decided to ignore this fact and flirt with her anyway. Well fine. Two could play at this game.

Percy looked around. There were no water fountains around; you were clearly supposed to supply your own water bottle if you wanted something to drink.

Then Percy saw it.

A huge, gigantic lake lay not too far away. The only problem, it was hidden by giant trees. There was no way he could get the water over here without drowning the trees.

Percy's eyes wandered toward the ball-distributing machine. If you were good, and waned to practice alone, the ball shot out at you like rapid-fire. And judging by his instincts, the pipe ran right into the lake.

He quickly glanced to see if the instructor was sufficiently distracted. Yep, still hitting on his girlfriend.

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the water burble in the bottom of the lake like a fountain. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate. He could feel it push up through the pipe, so much that it splashed and sank at the top of the pipe, so that he could even hear the water splash in his own ears, not deep in his consciousness.

Annabeth gave him a warning glance as her quick ears caught the noise. _You wouldn't._

Percy gave a cheeky smile._ I am._

A roar of water poured onto the trainer. His peach-colored shirt had turned hot pink, and his spotless tennis shoes were soaked through.

The man spluttered. "Wha-uh-?"

Percy gave him a smile and said. "Well, this looks messy. I think we'll go and leave you alone to clean yourself up. Good-bye now!" Percy walked away, and Annabeth stormed after him, her face angry.

"PERCY! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Percy leaned in and gave her a smile. "You're my Wise Girl. I'm pretty sure that tennis instructor didn't know, so I _gently_ made it known to him. Besides, what do we need tennis for? I can kiss you. I exercise my lip muscles, so that's good, isn't it?" Percy leaned in and it was a soft, gentle kiss. It was one of those that couldn't let her stay mad at him.

Sure enough, as she pulled away, she grumbled at him. "Ugh, Percy, why do you have to be so cute?"

Percy laughed and kissed her again.

_Hope you enjoyed good old Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain cuteness! Come back for so much more fluff that you may end up feeling like an over-stuffed teddy bear! Hope you guys have had a good start to 2013._


	4. Soda Pop

**Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long since my last update...I've got midterms coming up. Ugh. However I did manage to get this chapter done before so, voila! Anyway, please review and follow for our lovely leading couple! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, otherwise Percabeth would've had a REAL happy ending by now. Not one that lives in my fangirl head. :)**

_Je t'aime- Soda Pop_

It was a quiet Saturday for Percy Jackson. He had decided to visit his mother in her little apartment in Long Island where she lived with Paul, her husband. Percy's mother absolutely loved Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, so he had brought her along with him.

Percy smiled at Annabeth as they walked up the steps to the cute Brownstone. Autumn leaves were drifting lazily down to the ground, and as they did so, one came in contact with his girlfriend's hair. The bright orange made Annabeth's blonde hair look hazy, like the color of a haystack. He brushed off the leaf, and Annabeth looked up at him, a smile on her face.

Percy grinned at her. "Hey pretty miss, you got yourself a boyfriend? I can't help but notice how beautiful you are. I'm sure you must have one, and he's big and strong, probably awesome too, but I can't help but notice just how lovely you are."

Annabeth flicked his arm playfully. "Be quiet, Seaweed Brain. What did you do this time?"

Percy threw up his hands in mock-disgust. "Hey, can't a guy admire a pretty lady if he wants to?

Annabeth grinned. "You suck-up."

Percy put his arm around her shoulder. "It works, though, doesn't it, Wise Girl? Anyway, we're going to have an awesome night. Mom's making those garlic potatoes you like, and we're going to have some of that pop you like."

Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy. "What the heck is pop?"

Percy looked at her oddly. "You know…pop? That special type of orange drink you like?"

Annabeth groaned and hit her head. "I can't believe _you _of all people call soda pop."

Percy looked slightly offended. "What's wrong with calling it pop? That's a perfectly acceptable name! Ever since Paul moved in, I've kind of gotten used to saying that when we're around each other.

Annabeth groaned and hit her head. "It all makes sense! Of course he would, being from the Midwest."

Percy stepped back indignantly. "You got a problem, Annabeth? Why are you getting so worked up on something as simple as pop?"

Annabeth hit her head. "Oh goodness, it's worse than I thought. C'mon Percy, let's just go in."

They both walked in disgruntledly as Percy turned his spare key and opened into the little flat. His mom sprang to the entryway. She grabbed their coats as they shrugged them off, and she smiled warmly at them. "Hey kiddo. How are you? And it's absolutely lovely to see you, Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled at Mrs. Jackson after Percy gave his mother a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm just fine, thank you for asking."

Mrs. Jackson gave her an affectionate smile. "That's just wonderful, dear. Would you like some soda? Percy got that orange kind you like."

Annabeth gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Jackson. That would be great." Under her breath, she said triumphantly to Percy. "See? Your mother actually has the common sense to call it soda!"

Mrs. Jackson's quick, motherly ears picked up the argument they were having. "Are you two alright? You seem awfully tense."

Percy looked at Annabeth annoyed. "Nothing, mom. It's just Annabeth and me are arguing about whether pop is called soda…or pop."

Sally Jackson gave a light laugh. "As she should. When Paul and I first got married, he did the same thing. Good thing I straightened him out!"

Paul came in just then through the front door, the cold winter breeze briskly coming through the door. Annabeth went in to snuggle into Percy, but then remembered as of now, it was war. And the daughter of Athena didn't take that lightly.

"What about me, dear?" Paul gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, their eyes looked starry and so in love. Annabeth sighed. She and Percy needed to stop being immature and have a love like _that_.

Just as she was about to say so to Percy, Sally said absentmindedly. "Oh…just how you were silly and used to call soda pop. But I wheedled that out of you, didn't I?

Paul stumbled back, looking stunned. Then he gave a laugh and smiled at his wife. "Lovely joke, honey. But we all knew it was _me_ who saved you from your sad, boring word for good old pop!" Paul chuckled and leaned in to kiss his wife again. She, instead of coming in for a kiss, leaned out shocked.

"_Excuse me_?" she said in a painfully forced sweet voice. "We all know who was right, and it was most definitely _not _you!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Sure, Sally. I think you're just remembering incorrectly. I mean, what with the champagne, and my…umm…_kissing_-

"Ugh! Bad mental image!" Percy cried in disgust.

"-You may have forgotten. I could understand. I do tend to have that effect on people." Paul gave a debonair tug on his tie.

Sally was not amused, or rather, wooed. Instead, she gave him a defiant look and said. "What's it going to take Blofis? No meals for a _month_?"

Paul gave her a defiant look. "Fine. I'm not watching _any _sitcom reruns with you for _three seasons_ of Friends."

Sally gave a wounded gasp. "But…but…you promised."

Paul shook his head. "Now I'm promising _not_ to. Would you like me to make it the whole series?"

Sally gave a wounded gasp. "Fine! You don't get to see Percy _ever_ again!"

Percy, who along with Annabeth, had been watching with shocked looks on their faces, suddenly sprung up and said. "No way, mom! I'm not dealing with _two _women who think soda. It's bland, lifeless, and…and…not fizzy!"

Paul gave him a high-five. "Nice play on words."

Percy grinned. "You know it, bro."

Annabeth stepped forward. "Guys, guys, stop! You aren't being rational. It's easy; let's just get everyone's opinions! If we ask our friends, we'll have true, solid evidence on which one is right. It's simple, and we don't have to fight irrationally. Besides…we all know Sally and I are going to win anyway! GIRL POWER!" And with that, the two women fist-bumped.

"Fine." Percy cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this."

If there was ever a reason speed dial was invented, this was it. Annabeth and Percy hastily punched in number after number, getting mixed results that led to some very strong feelings. (Ok…strong yelling…)

The conversations went something like this. "Hey Rachel? It's Percy. This is super-important. No, Blackjack didn't almost eat someone again. No, my question is…what's your opinion on pop?"

At this point, Annabeth grabbed the phone and yelled into it. "OR SODA? YOU KNOW, THE RATIONAL WAY TO SAY IT!"

Percy grabbed the phone back. "Mmmm…yep…I couldn't agree more. Thanks Rachel, bye."

Percy gave them a serious expression, then burst out yelling. "ONE FOR TEAM POP!" With that, Paul and Percy gave each other another high-five.

Annabeth grumbled. "It's only cause she used to have a massive crush on you…"

Percy gave her a suave look. "I can't help it the ladies love me…"

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "You won't be able to help your pain when I dislocate your elbow…"

That shut Percy up.

It went like this for a while longer. With some reminiscing, Annabeth got Thalia. Percy, with some coaxing, got Nico "for the sake of broness." It went like this, back and forth, until Grover passed out from the stress of deciding, and they could hear Juniper muttering angrily. (She yelled at them when they asked for her opinion.) Clarisse and Chris seemed ready to start an argument close to their own proportion after they disagreed on their answers.

By the time they went through their contact lists, they were both tired…and tied. The vote was split equal, and they had no idea what to do.

They brainstormed people left and right, but everyone they came up with had already been asked.

"This is hopeless…" Paul and Sally agreed, their adrenaline long since worn off.

Annabeth and Percy didn't look too good either. Their faces were crestfallen, and they looked glumly at each other.

Annabeth sighed. "What we need is someone who is like, the expert on soda."

"Pop…" Percy muttered. "If only we knew someone who could answer the question…be it orange pop…or diet coke."

"That's it!" Annabeth screeched, startling them all. "We'll ask Dionysus!"

In about five minutes, they had assembled a pile of junk food for Dionysus to notice. Even in his home on Mt Olympus high above, he'd be able to see the massive piles of Cheetos, Twizzlers, and (sadly for Annabeth) the orange soda.

Within seconds, there was a bright flash of light, and Dionysus, clad in a particularly loud patterned Hawaiian shirt, appeared in front of him. Paul looked ready to faint, but Sally held him steady.

"You rang?" the god said dully. "This better be good. I just met a _really _good-looking nymph."

Percy looked at the god, and said, with as much politeness as he could muster. "We were wondering…Mr. Dionysus…sir…" The last part Percy added with much difficulty. After he said it, he gave a pause. The words that had just came out of his mouth shocked him.

Annabeth took this as an opportunity to finish what Percy was saying. Without stumbling at all, she said sweetly. "Well, Mr. Dionysus, sir, I was just wondering…what's your opinion on soda?"

Dionysus gave a shrug. "Well, as a god of food and drink, I obviously like it. Pop is good stuff!" Mr. D turned to leave, but Percy stopped him.

"Wait…but how can you like both? It's one or the other. Soda or pop."

Mr. D looked at Percy and Annabeth alternatively, a serious look fixed on his face. Then he shrugged. "Does it honestly matter what you call it?"

The couple fell quiet. "Well…but yes sir, it does!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Mr. D sighed. "Ah, strong-willed couples. So difficult to reason with. Hmm…let me think of an analogy. "Percy, you love Annabeth, correct?"

Percy blushed. He had never said so out loud, in fear of scaring her. However, he had desperately wanted to. "Well…yeah, of course I do."

He could feel Annabeth's gaze on him. Percy saw a small smile on her face. He smiled back.

Mr. D turned to Annabeth. "_Aimez-vou Percy, Annabeth_?"

Annabeth replied, her voice getting quiet and her eyes misty. _"Oui, j'aime Percy_."

Mr. D clapped his hands together. "See? You said those words differently, but they still mean the same thing. Same with soda. And Pop. And you two," he said sternly to the older couple. "Setting a bad example for this couple? I expected more from you, Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis."

The older couple held their heads in shame.

Dionysus gave them all stern looks, and then his gaze softened. "Always remember, be thankful for what you have. As the god of food and drink, I'm not just the god of pigs and slobs." Mr. D looked at Percy, giving him a pointed look. Mr. D knew quite well what the young half-blood thought of him. "Food and drink is not always about making merry…sometimes it is about being merry. About being appreciative and thankful for the blessings that, and, as embarrassed and ashamed as I am to say so, none of the gods can ever bring." Dionysus looked up to the stars, and it looked like he seeing something bigger than the gods…something with a capital G.

"Anyhow, remember where you have been, think to who you want to be, but… always remember who you are. And what makes you truly happy in the present." Dionysus noticed that the group looked a little teary-eyed.

"Well!" he said, clapping his hands. "Nice motivational speech. Very nice. Off I go!" Under his breath, he muttered. "Aphrodite, this had better have gotten that nymph to change her opinion on my appearance." And in a flash of purple smoke, he was gone.

There was a second of silence. Then, choruses of "I'm sorry!" and "Please forgive me!" entered the room.

After everyone had apologized, they all settled down on the two couches, Percy and Annabeth on one, Paul and Sally on the other.

As Annabeth snuggled into Percy's shoulder, she sighed. "Too bad there's no orange beverage left." She was careful neither to say _soda _or _pop_.

That's when a sparkling tangerine hue caught his eye in the corner where they had left the food. There was a tiny bottle, with a note affixed to it.

Percy got up and looked at it. On it, it read:

_Here's a little something to quench your thirst. _

_Mr. D_

_P.S._

_Enjoy the soda pop!_

Percy smiled and grabbed four glasses. Sitting them on the table, he poured them all (small) portions. Percy held up his glass for a toast.

"To soda pop." Percy glanced at Annabeth, who had a wide smile on her face.

"To soda pop!" they echoed.

**Thanks for reading! Please follow for more Percabeth fluff and cuteness! And tell me what you think! Also, if you have a prompt for a chapter, don't hesitate to suggest-I'd love to hear your advice! **

**-gallagherpotterpercygirl**


End file.
